


anchor up to me, love

by alexjulies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual!Julie Molina, Asexual!Luke Patterson, Asexuality, Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjulies/pseuds/alexjulies
Summary: “since you’re going to boston tomorrow and you’ll have zero privacy in a dorm room, i figured tonight you and luke might finally - you know. before you leave," flynn says.julie stares up at flynn, waiting for further explanation. when it doesn’t come, she presses, “finally what?”“oh, julie,” flynn sighs. “you’re a smart cookie. you know what i mean.”and julie doesn’t. not at first, but then -oh. that.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 332





	anchor up to me, love

**Author's Note:**

> written because i have significant feelings about ace!julie and needed to share them.
> 
> takes place 2+ years post season one before julie goes to college.
> 
> i'm on tumblr at alexjulies. come say hi!

it happens on the last day of summer break.

“so,” flynn says, pulling her braids over her shoulder. “got all your stuff packed, jules? last day in cali.”

julie looks out across the ocean in front of them, smiling and digging her toes deeper into the sand. “i think so,” she replies, looking over to flynn and pushing her sunglasses up higher on her nose. “i’ve got a few last minute things i’ll pack after rehearsal with the guys tonight, but that’s it. after that, it’ll be a long night of not sleeping and nervous puking before my flight tomorrow.”

“my girl’s going to _berklee_ ,” flynn says, waving a hand in front of her face as she pretends to cry. “i’m so proud. i knew you were destined for greatness. i called it from day one.”

“if you _actually_ start crying again, i’m going to put sand in your purse,” julie laughs.

flynn sticks her tongue out in response, checking the time on her phone. “speaking of rehearsal, you ready to head back? i don’t want you to be late, especially if you and luke have _plans_ of your own.”

after a moment, julie asks, “plans?”

“yeah, you know,” flynn says absentmindedly, standing and folding her beach towel. “since you’re going to boston tomorrow and you’ll have zero privacy in a dorm room, i figured tonight you and luke might finally - _you know_. before you leave.”

julie stares up at flynn, waiting for further explanation. when it doesn’t come, she presses, “finally what?”

“oh, julie,” flynn sighs. “you’re a smart cookie. you know what i mean.”

and julie doesn’t. not at first, but then - 

oh. _that_.

julie can feel her pulse rising, shaking her head as she stammers, “we - no. that’s not. we’ve never talked about it, so…”

“i just can’t believe you two _haven’t_ yet,” flynn says, eyes on her phone. “you’ve been able to touch for, what, three years now? and nothing. i mean, i’m just saying, jules. you’re a stronger woman than me. i’d have jumped on that _way_ sooner…”

julie drops her tote bag and takes off running for the bathrooms, pushing down the nausea in her stomach and ignoring the way flynn shouts behind her.

//

it’s not that she hasn’t ever considered it. she and luke have been together a long time, they’re in love, and she knows it’s a thing people do when they’re in love. with all the movies and tv shows she and luke have binged - he’s had twenty-five years of pop culture to catch up on, after all - they’ve certainly seen love scenes, but.

she’s never wanted that for herself. never wanted that for them.

never felt like she was _supposed_ to want that.

she hears flynn race into the bathroom and shuts her eyes, keeping her forehead against the cool metal of the closed stall door.

“jules?” flynn says softly. “i didn’t mean to freak you out. are you okay?”

julie doesn’t answer for a moment, but when she does, it’s a quiet, “i’ve never wanted sex before, flynn.”

flynn lets out a breath and says, “oh, julie. i didn’t mean to - i thought you guys were just waiting or something. is it. is it not something you want _ever_?”

“i don’t know,” julie replies, opening the stall door and meeting flynn’s eyes. “i’ve read some stuff on asexuality, and it. that’s - “

julie trails off, but flynn just smiles and finishes the thought for her. “that’s what feels right to you.”

“yeah,” julie nods, breathing out a sigh. “yeah, i think it’s - me. i think i’m ace, flynn. and i’ve never actually said it out loud, but it’s also something i’ve never felt like i _needed_ to say out loud, you know? luke’s never brought it up, so when you brought it up, i panicked.”

“i’m sorry,” flynn offers, handing julie her tote bag and a quick hug. “momma’s gonna try to keep her thirst to a minimum from now on. if it’s ever too much, and _boy_ is it even too much for me sometimes, you just tell me.”

that gets julie to laugh, the sound of it echoing off the tile walls. she readjusts the bag over her shoulder and wraps an arm around flynn’s back, walking with her back out to the boardwalk. “thanks, flynn. we’re good.”

and they are. truly.

but julie spends the drive home worrying that she and luke won’t be.

//

during rehearsal that afternoon, luke and reggie split off to work on a new riff and it gives julie a few minutes to talk with alex.

alex is already smiling at her when she meets his eyes from her seat behind the keys.

“what?” she asks, standing up and moving to lean against the amp next to alex’s kit.

“you’ve been out of it all rehearsal, berklee,” alex replies, keeping his voice low so the other guys won’t overhear. he grins when julie rolls her eyes at the nickname and continues, “what’s up? is it nerves about moving or something else?”

he’s always known her too well.

“it’s a _little_ bit about moving,” julie explains quietly. “but it’s mostly - flynn asked me if luke and i had plans for tonight. like, y’know. _plans_.”

alex’s cheeks turn pink, but he nods. “uh-huh, okay. yep. i’m following.”

“so,” julie continues, anxiously twisting the bracelets around her wrist and looking down to the floor. “flynn asking me that made me realize that i’m - i’m asexual, alex. i don’t want sex.”

it’s quiet between them long enough that julie looks up. she isn’t sure what she expects, but it certainly isn’t alex laughing gently and replying, “yeah, i kinda figured that.”

“you did? how?”

alex snorts and turns on his stool, kicking his feet out towards her until their toes brush. “when you and i started going to those lgbtq meetings at your school and they mentioned asexuality, you’d _always_ get this look on your face like - like you couldn’t get enough of what they were saying. it’s the same face you make when one of us brings a new song idea to you and it unlocks something in you. gets you riled up, y’know? passionate and wanting to master it completely.”

“so the face you make when dirty candy releases a new music video with choreography.”

“hey,” alex says, holding a hand up and attempting to look offended. “friends don’t attack each other.”

laughing softly, julie glances at luke where he’s still playing with reggie and swallows. “i’m just - i’m worried that luke will eventually want that, and. alex, i don’t think i want to…”

alex stops her, resting a hand on her knee as she looks down to her hands again. “hey. you’re overthinking it, jules. i’ve known luke most of my life and all of my afterlife. he _loves_ you. if you’re really worried, talk to him. but you shouldn’t feel like it’s gonna be a dealbreaker for him. that’s not who luke is.”

julie nods, finally looking up and smiling. “thanks, alex.”

“anytime,” he answers, squeezing her knee. “now c’mon. let’s make them focus again. reggie’s threatening to get his banjo out and if that happens, we have to listen to luke sing in a country accent the rest of rehearsal.”

//

rehearsal runs smoothly after that. alex and reggie both give julie impossibly tight hugs before they leave, prompting julie to remind them that they’ll see her tomorrow.

perks of having a teleporting ghost band.

when alex and reggie head up to the house to say their daily goodbyes to ray and carlos, luke pulls julie into a hug and runs a hand down her arm. “proud of you, y’know,” he murmurs, holding her close.

julie’s eyes fall closed and she presses into luke’s chest, enjoying the familiar warmth there. “for what?”

“everything,” luke replies, threading their fingers together. “always proud of you, jules. you’re gonna kill it at that school tomorrow.”

“it’s just move-in day, luke,” she laughs, pulling back and brushing a few stray strands of hair out of luke’s eyes. “not exactly a ‘kill-it’ vibe.”

luke rolls his eyes, squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead before he pulls back. “whatever you say, boss. you wanna watch more friday night lights or do a movie tonight?”

“uh, actually,” julie starts, walking over to the couch and sitting down. “i was hoping that first, we could - talk?”

luke freezes, bent over his pedal board with his guitar pick between his teeth. he looks over to her and asks, “does that mean the same thing now as it did in the 90s?”

it takes julie a second to piece together what luke means, but when she does, she sighs and tosses a pen at him. “this isn’t a breakup. take the pick out of your mouth or i’ll change my mind.”

he poofs out of the way and appears again next to her on the couch, pick still between his teeth. the pen lands with a quiet thud on the floor. “what’s up?” he asks.

julie doesn’t start to answer until luke laughs and pulls the pick out of his mouth.

“i sort of - realized something today. and it’s something i want to share with you because it’s important, but it’s a _big_ thing and i’m. i’m nervous.”

the bright smile on luke’s face immediately changes, his expression becoming concerned as he sits up on the couch and takes one of julie’s hands in his. “okay. you can tell me anything. i’m here.”

julie clears her throat, turning on the couch so that she’s facing luke. taking a breath, she starts, “luke, i’m -”

her voice gives out. she clears her throat. takes another breath.

“i’m asexual, luke. i don’t really experience sexual attraction, and i don’t think i’ll ever want sex. and it’s just - it’s important to me that you know that. in case that’s something you want.”

she watches luke’s face, waiting for the disappointment she expects. 

it never comes. 

luke’s lost in thought for a long few moments, but his hands never leave hers. his thumb keeps moving over the back of her hand in an absent, repetitive motion - keeping them tethered to this moment here as her mind races and he sorts through his thoughts.

finally, he meets her eyes and whispers, “i didn’t make you feel pressured or anything, did i?”

“no,” she replies immediately. “never.”

he nods, looking off in thought again, but there’s the faintest hint of a smile on his lips this time. “i, uh. i actually never thought about it, either. is that weird?”

relief floods through julie’s veins. “i don’t think it’s weird. no. i think it’s what makes sense for us.”

they’re quiet for a while after that. julie watches luke as he processes, smiling at the familiar pull of his eyebrows and the distant look in his eyes. when he finally comes back to the present, he shakes his head a bit and turns to julie again. his cheeks are pink and he scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. he’s _nervous_ , and it makes sense when he hesitantly asks - 

“can guys be asexual, too?” 

julie smiles. “yeah,” she replies, squeezing luke’s hand. “yeah, they can be.”

“cool,” luke says quietly, grinning. “cool. thanks for telling me, jules.”

“thanks for listening.”

“always,” he answers. “you know that.”

julie leans forward and hugs him, then, hiding her face against the curve of his neck. “love you,” she whispers.

she shuts her eyes, breathing him in and smiling when she hears his whisper of _love you back_.

//

the next morning, she’s waiting to board her flight and feels the familiar sensation of someone poofing in behind her. she doesn’t turn, but smiles and taps her fingers against her leg.

_i’m listening._

“so alex and reggie helped me do some research last night after you went to sleep,” luke says behind her. “and i made you something. i’m gonna put it in your backpack, okay? the side pocket. the boys and i will see you in a few hours.”

julie smiles at the flight attendant and hands her boarding pass over to be scanned, eyes flicking over to luke as she nods and mouths _love you_. he blows her a kiss before vanishing again.

she places her backpack in the overhead compartment once she finds her seat, pulling out the small envelope luke left in the pocket before she sits down. smiling, she opens it to find a note and a braided bracelet.

the thread colors are gray, black, purple, and white.

 _made this for you. hope that’s okay. alex and reggie had to help me. braiding is hard._  
_can’t wait to visit you in boston._ _  
love you._

julie slides the bracelet onto her wrist, running her fingers over the thread and looking out the window. she realizes luke is standing on the tarmac with alex and reggie, the three of them waving when they see julie watching them.

even from this distance, julie can see the new bracelet on luke’s wrist.

it matches hers.


End file.
